


Strangers In A Perfect Town

by JustFolieADeuxIt



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Babies, Band, Bulimia, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Eating Disorder, F/M, Family Problems, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Orphan - Freeform, Rehab, Relationship(s), Reunion, Romance, Self Harm, Sex, Siblings, Smoking, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy, Violence, Weapons, Wedding, cursing, drunk, friends - Freeform, self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFolieADeuxIt/pseuds/JustFolieADeuxIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick wanted to get the band back together. Andy wanted to get the band back together. Joe wanted to get the band back together. And then there's Pete. Pete's too damn stubborn. Pete has issues. Pete's broken. Pete needs help. Doesn't he..? </p><p>Joe lives alone but has a secret relationship with Patrick. Joe ends up pregnant with Patrick's baby along with finding out he has a sister he never knew about. </p><p>Andy needs a woman or maybe a man. He needs a relationship and a stable one at that. So, that can't be Pete.. Right?</p><p>Everyone needs something.. But not everyone gets what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2 AM Is A Good Time For Thinking Bad Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Hiatus FOB fiction.. With a few tweaks to they look in the story and I'm changing their ages. Patrick is 22, Pete 24, Joe 24 and Andy 23.  
> Gonna' be throwing in some random celebrities and original characters here and there. First chapter is slightly short. Please enjoy, things will build up as the story grows. xx

It's 2:30 in the fucking morning and Pete is wide-eyed and wide-awake, half-sitting and half-laying on his black leather sofa. The TV is on and is muted, his fingers are wrapped around a beer bottle and he's thinking. Thinking hard. Not about anything in particular, but just stupid, random thoughts. Why did he move to New York? It was too fucking cold and too fucking crowded. He shook his head and raised the bottle to his lips, taking a long drink. 

Pete lives alone. He likes it this way. No one to judge him, no one to call him out on his drinking, or the cocaine. Yes, the little baggy of cocaine that's hidden in a drawer between mismatched socks and pairs of boxer shorts. He wasn't an "Addict" - No, no. He hated labels and that most certainly was a label, and a very strong one at that. He sighed softly, deciding it was time to try and sleep. Night was what he hated more than anything because it meant another endless amount of time being spent laying wide awake in bed, listening to his heart pound in his chest as insomnia kidnapped his body and held him hostage until the sun could be seen rising through his dark curtains.

He placed the bottle on his coffee table and then stood, stretching his arms as he walked slowly to his room and practically fell back onto the bed. His phone was laying near his pillow and a little light blinked green three times, signaling someone had texted him. He blinked and reached over, turning the screen on and reading the text.

 

From: Patrick

"Are you ever going to talk to me?"

Sent Sunday - 2:15 AM

Pete sighed. He debated for 20 minutes on deleting the text or actually replying. It'd been 3 years since Fall Out Boy went on what they called their "Hiatus". Sure.. That's what it was. It made Pete laugh. He hadn't spoken to any of them much ever since it happened and a lot had changed. Patrick had lost weight. A lot of weight and released a solo album. He'd heard it. It was good, of course.. Because anything Patrick did was good. Andy changed up his look too. Short hair, no beard, more tattoos. Go figure. But Joe, Joe was a whole other story. He'd quit the drinking, quit smoking weed and even bought his own house in New York.

That was the funny thing about New York. All four of them lived somewhere in the state, yet they felt thousands of miles apart from each other. It was an occasional call or text that kept hope alive for the band. But they all had their own lives now and it was hardest on Pete. He was the guilty one. The shit head that had ruined everything.

He looked back to his phone and let out a breath.

From: Pete

"What do you want me to say?"

Sent Sunday - 2:48 AM

Patrick was having trouble sleeping when Pete had texted back. When he saw he had a text a wave of anxiety ran over him quickly. Pete usually never replied and he was near too afraid to read it. What if it was just an angry rant? Or an insult? He read it and sighed, unsure of how to reply. His thumbs typed, erased and typed messages over and over until he decided to just go with something simple.

From: Patrick

"I don't know.. I miss you. Will you come see me sometime?"

Sent Sunday - 2:51 AM

Pete groaned upon reading Patrick's reply. He didn't want to see him or Andy or Joe. He really didn't want to see people in general. If he could stay in his apartment all day with beers and TV, he'd consider himself content for the rest of his life. This time, he didn't text back, but instead laid down and tried to go to sleep.

 

\----

Joe's eyes flew open at the sound of someone knocking on his door in the middle of the night. "What the fuck?" He murmured to himself, sitting up and staying under the covers, waiting to see if anymore knocking would follow. A few moments later, there it was again. He figured it must be urgent and got up. Upon entering the living room, he went for the door and looked through the peep hole. He could see a girl, a teenage girl.

He opened the door a bit and looked at her. "It's like.. 3 in the morning.." He stated, but then realized she was hurt. Her cheek was bleeding and there was a nasty cut on her right arm, along with multiple bruises on both arms and her neck. He immediately changed his tone. ".. Do you need help?" He asked, opening the door completely.

She just held tightly to the strap of the bag she had slung over her shoulder and looked at him. She finally spoke after a few moments. ".. I think we might be related.." She said quietly. 

Joe blinked a few times, wondering if she was serious or not. She looked a bit like him, her hair long and black and full of curls and her eyes bright blue. ".. You think we're related?.. Uh.. Do you want to come in and talk?" He asked, moving out of the way.

The girl headed inside and sat on the couch, placing her bag beside her. "I found these in my parents attic." She murmured, reaching into the bag and pulling out a few sheets of paper. She held them out and Joe took them, reading over them. He raised an eyebrow and then sat across from her, running his hand through his hair. 

They were adoption papers, stating that Joe's parents were handing over their newborn baby girl over to a couple. "These papers are from 16 years ago.." He breathed. "I'm 24 now-.. So.. I would've been 8.. I-.. I don't even remember my parents having another baby.. I mean.. I-.. I'm just really confused right now and.. Kind of overwhelmed." He murmured.

After letting the facts roll around in his brain for awhile, he spoke again. "So.. I'm your brother?"

"Guess so.." She replied quietly. "I'm Emma."

"Emma.." He breathed. "Okay.. Uhm.. How'd you get hurt?"

She looked at her arms. "Just.. Shit people at school.." 

Joe blinked, observing her. He felt like he was dreaming and was almost sure he was dreaming but deep inside he knew he wasn't and he had a million different thoughts running through his head. ".. Why aren't you at home?" He asked.

".. I-.. Up until yesterday.. I was unaware that they weren't my real parents.. And.. I feel like my whole life is just one huge fucking lie.. I just wanted to find you.." She whispered, her eyes suddenly filling with tears.

"Everything will be alright.. Are you tired? Do you want to sleep.. It'll be easier to talk about all of this in the morning when we're more awake.." He got up and went to a cupboard, opening it and pulling out a pillow and some blankets. "Follow me." He said, heading for the guest room.

Emma got up and followed him into a small room with gray walls and white carpet. There was a bed, a book shelf, a night stand and a dresser. Joe set the extra pillow and blankets down on the already made bed and looked at her. "You can sleep in here.. Uhm.. Do you need anything? He asked.

She shook her head. "Thank you.."

"Yeah... Yeah, of course.. Don't worry about it.. Just get some rest." He left the room, closing the door softly behind him and then going back to his own bedroom. He laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling, almost wanting to cry. How could he have never even known he had a sibling? Why would his parents hide it? He curled up and watched the clock change numbers until he finally fell back asleep.

\----


	2. Eggs For Breakfast With The Conversation Of Cocaine

That noise was so annoying. What was it? The alarm. Joe reached out and started pounding the clock with his fist until the noise stopped. He then blinked a few times and looked around his bedroom. The sun was peeking in through the blinds and it was warm. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but then he remembered last night.

Was it real?

He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up a bit more. He then got out of bed and headed into the hall, going to the guest room. The door was open and Emma wasn't there, but then he heard coughing coming from the bathroom. He turned and headed towards the door that was half open.

Emma was kneeling in front of the toilet, her hair clinging to her face from sweat and her skin pale. She shook as another wave of nausea hit her and her stomach forced up acid. It burned her throat and brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had any food. 

".. Fuck.. Are you okay?" Joe asked, one hand on the door knob and the other hand nervously running through his hair.

She groaned and flushed the toilet before leaning back against the bath tub. ".. Yeah.. I'm okay." She breathed.

"No.. You're not.." He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth from a shelf. He ran it under the cold tap and then knelt beside her. "Can you put your hair up?" He asked.

"Yeah.." She pulled a hair tie off of her wrist and stuck her dark curls up in a terribly sloppy bun.

Joe placed the wash cloth on the back of her neck. "Are you sick?"

"No." She murmured.

".. Diabetic?"

"No.."

".. Pregnant?"

She snorted. "No.. I just haven't eaten in awhile."

"I can cook.." He told her. "Do you want to wash up first? Then you can come down to the kitchen and eat?"

She nodded. "Yeah.. Thanks." 

He nodded and stood up. "Just yell if you need anything. Oh-.. And here." He opened a cupboard and grabbed a spare towel. "Here you go." He placed it on the counter and then stepped out of the bathroom and went downstairs.

He didn't care if he barely knew her. He was going to take care of her. They were siblings and he wanted her to know she could trust him. He was going to be the best damn big brother in the world.

He had just finished making up some eggs and toast when Emma came into the kitchen in clean clothes that she'd packed in her bag. She was still towel drying her hair. 

"Hi." She said, sitting at the table.

"Hi.. Feeling any better?" He asked, setting a plate in front of her.

"Yeah.. Just need to eat." She picked up a fork.

He sat across from her. "So.. I suppose you're not going to go back to your uh.. Parents?"

"Hell no. They're not even my real parents.. I-.. I just can't believe they lied to me. It hurts so much." She murmured.

"Well.. They don't matter now. You can live with me.. And.. I'll take care of you.. And.. Get you into a better school."

Emma looked at him. ".. Really? I mean-.. I don't want to like.. Intrude.. I know you're a busy person. I know you're famous."

Famous. The words rang through Joe's ears and he blinked. ".. We're on hiatus.. So, I'm not really busy." He laughed slightly. "You're not intruding, don't worry."

".. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why the hiatus?.." She asked.

He looked at her. "Oh, my sister's a fan." He smirked.

"Maybe.. Just a bit." She rested her chin on her hand.

".. Well, two of us had some personal issues to deal with.. And.. Until those are completely dealt with.. We can't be a band. So, thank Pete and Patrick for the hiatus."

".. Personal issues?" She asked. "Like what? Drugs?"

Joe sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I'll tell you if you don't tell."

"I won't. I swear."

"Alright.. So, Pete's hooked on cocaine and has mood swings like a raging rhino. He's also super depressed and drinking more than me. Patrick's a different story. He lost a lot of weight, right? And released his own album? Well, he still struggles having any confidence in himself.. And he's struggling with an eating disorder.. He has since Folie came out."

"Were you guys fighting because of it?"

"Yeah.. There was that last fight that brought us to the hiatus. Pete beat the fuck out of Patrick.. And.. Andy and I decided that we all needed a break."

Emma frowned. ".. Do you still talk to them?"

"Pete doesn't really talk to anyone.. But.. Andy, Patrick and I are all still on good terms.. We try to invite Pete to do things. Patrick misses him.. But Pete still feels guilty about the fight." Joe shrugged and stood, taking their empty dishes to the sink.

".. Do you want to meet Patrick?" He asked. "He's coming over in a bit.. I almost forgot."

"Yeah." She nodded and got up, pushing her chair in.

Things were going to be okay. She had Joe now and she was going to get to meet the lead singer of one of her favorite bands. She felt slightly embarrassed to be such a fan girl, but hey, who doesn't enjoy Fall Out Boy every now and then? She didn't need her "Faux" parents or the "Faux" friends at her shit school. All she really needed now was her big brother. Even if she barely knew him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT Chapter - Sorry. So much to be done around here. O_o


	3. I'm Pregnant With Your Baby, Hope You Still Love Me

Patrick fiddled with his car keys as he stood in front of Joe's front door. He was nervous. Nervous every time he saw Joe, despite how close they were, despite the things they had been doing. To everyone else, Patrick was considered Joe's friend and vice-versa. But in all truth, they were together, only in the privacy of each other. No one knew - Not Andy, not Pete and definitely not the public. It was something no one could know. 

After hearing 2 knocks, Joe checked through the peep-hole before letting Patrick in. The shorter man went for a kiss, but Joe shook his head and moved back. "Someone's here." He mouthed to him, as he shut the door and re-locked it. Patrick locked eyes with the young teenager on Joe's couch.

"Long story short.. Found out I have a sister I didn't know about.. Her name is Emma and she'll be living with me. Emma.. Meet Patrick."

Patrick stared at Joe, not believing him at first, but realizing he was serious after a few moments. Emma stood up and walked over to Patrick, feeling excited as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"You too.. Wow. You must be excited to finally meet each other?" Patrick half-asked, unsure if the two were even getting along.

"It's nice.. Always thought I was alone. Now I have Joe. I always wanted an older brother.. So I'm happy." She smiled.

Joe felt good about himself. He was rarely wanted or needed, so to know he had someone in the world who would rely on him other than Patrick or the other guys, he was happy too. He smiled at Emma and then looked at the singer.

"Well.. What do you guys want to do?" Patrick asked.

"There's something I wanted to tell you, actually.." Joe said. He looked at Emma again. "Excuse us one second.. Private band matters." He laughed slightly as he grabbed Patrick's and and headed for his bedroom. He quietly shut the door once they were both inside before he gave Patrick a nervous smile.

"A sister? Joe.. That's so rad-.."

Patrick was cut off as two words left Joe's mouth in a sudden and swift breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Patrick blinked, once, twice, then sat on Joe's bed, his hands twisting around his keys nervously. He was always nervous and it was probably annoying to others. He was silent as he tried to comprehend things and fully wrap his mind around the subject. He knew it would happen eventually. They didn't use protection and they jumped at sex at any private moment they had.

"Fuck.. Say something, Patrick." Joe breathed, running his hands through his hair, letting strands fall in front of his blue eyes.

"I-.. Are you sure?" Patrick asked finally.

"Yes, I'm fucking sure.. I took like 5 different tests.. They all came back positive. I'm 100 percent sure."

".. When did you find out?"

"A week ago."

"You waited a whole week to tell me we're having a baby?" Patrick asked, finally looking up at him.

"I was a little nervous.. I mean.. I know you wanted this.. I know you wanted this for both of us.. That it would be taking a step forward in our relationship.. But.. In the back of mind, I couldn't help but wonder if when it actually happened, you'd change your mind." Joe said, instantly regretting it the moment the words left his mouth.

"Change my mind? What the Hell, Joe? I'm not like that. You know I'm not! Don't you trust me?"

"Yes!" Joe threw his hands in the air, frustrated. "Of course I trust you-.. I've just been.. Overwhelmed and now.. I have this sister I didn't even know about and I got distracted.. I'm sorry. I should have told you the moment I found out." He sat beside him.

Patrick took Joe's hands in his and rubbed his thumbs over them, trying to relax him. "I overreacted.. I'm sorry.. Don't stress, it's probably not good for the baby."

"You know we'll have to tell the others.. I won't be able to hide it forever.. Maybe for 5 months at the most.. But after awhile, they'll notice it's more than just me gaining a few stray pounds.. They'll notice it's something more.."

"Yeah, I know." Patrick bit at his lower lip, wondering what Andy's reaction would be. Pete was too depressed to even give a shit probably. That or Pete would be extremely jealous and angry. Jealous that Patrick was in love with Joe and not him. After all.. It was always about Peterick, right? Ha, if only the fans knew.

"Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No.. I made an appointment though. It's tomorrow at 2. I'll find out how far along I am and make sure everything's going okay so far."

"Okay, good.." Patrick leaned over and kissed his cheek, then his neck, his hands moving to his shoulders as he got on his knees and moved closer to him.

Joe's hands found their way around Patrick's waist as he pulled his lover closer and closer until their chests were pressed together as they kissed softly and lightly, trying not to make any noise. Patrick closed his eyes, reaching a hand up under Joe's shirt and moving his fingers up his back, dragging his nails across his skin.

"Trick.. Stop.. We shouldn't.. Not now." Joe breathed, trying not to get carried away knowing his sister was in the next room.

"Sorry." Patrick stopped and then moved his hand from Joe's back to his stomach. "So weird.. I can't believe we're going to have a baby.." He whispered.

\----

"Pete.. Open the door! I know you're home. Don't be a fucking dick!" Andy yelled before his knuckles met the black paint of Pete's front door. It was peeling and looked awful. Pete didn't really take care of anything anymore.

"Fucking shit! Would you hold the fuck on?" Pete swung the door open and stared at the drummer. His dark hair was sticking to his face and his eyes were bloodshot. His skin was the worst, sweaty and pale. Andy instantly knew Pete had been drinking - A lot.

"Are you drunk?" He asked, forcing his way inside and scanning the place. Random bottles of alcohol lay around the livingroom and kitchen. Some empty, some half-empty and some in broken shards on the tiled kitchen floor. "Pete, what the fuck?" Andy muttered, stepping over the glass and going for the fridge where he found even more bottles, along with some old chicken, a bottle of soda and a bunch of pizza boxes.

Pete made his way to the couch and laid down, his head pounding in different areas while his body ached with lethargy. The alcohol was still making him buzz though. He could feel it in his blood, in his pulse, even in the way he breathed. It was all different when he was drunk and it felt amazing - Apart from the headache from overdoing it.

Andy went over to him after being far too disgusted to dig around anymore in the kitchen. He sat on the arm of the couch and looked at his friend, astonished at the person he'd let himself become. Not that he was one to talk. (Hookers and whores, hookers and whores.) He sighed. "You know you could give yourself alcohol poisoning?"

"Don't care." Pete murmured, closing his eyes. "What are you here for anyway? I was trying to fucking sleep."

"Pete.. I was worried about you. You haven't spoken to me in like weeks."

Pete gave a slight shrug and then rolled over onto his side, curling up and pressing his fingers to the side of his head as it ached and pounded with each movement he made.

"You can be a dick all you want.. But I'm going to take care of you." Andy said, sighing. He stood up and headed for the door. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!" He warned firmly.

Andy returned 15 minutes later with a plastic bag from a local corner store. He headed over to Pete. "Sit up."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do." He snapped but then sat up, his stomach turning as he did.

"Here.." Andy pulled a cold bottle of water from the bag and cracked the lid off. He handed it to Pete. "Hydrate yourself. I can't believe you don't have any water around here.. How are you living like that? So not healthy."

"I drink from the tap.."

"Ew Pete.. What the fuck? The tap water isn't even sanitary around this part of town.. It's got like.. Urine and other peoples drug residue in it. Fucking gross." He muttered.

Pete just shrugged as he enjoyed the cold water on his tongue. His mouth had been so dry and this water tasted like Heaven. He downed half of the bottle and then let out a breath. "Good.." He murmured.

"Okay.. Now we need to get you cleaned up.. Come on." He pulled Pete to his feet, making sure he wasn't going to fall before he took him to his bathroom and started a shower for him. "Get in.. I'll stay in here and make sure you don't fall." 

Pete grunted. "You just want to check out my cock." He smirked as he pulled his shirt off before doing the same with his tight black jeans.

"Right.. Because I'm so gay for you." He turned away and faced the door as Pete finished getting naked.

"Totally are gay for me. No one can resist me. I'm fucking hot and I have a nice cock. You're all over this cock."

Andy groaned, annoyed. "Shut the fuck up, Pete. Are you in the fucking shower yet?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm in. God.." He muttered as he slowly started washing his hair which he found hard as he couldn't seem to remember how that even worked. It's amazing the things you forget when you're smashed as fuck on vodka and rum. 

Once he was out, he pulled a towel around his waist and grabbed another towel to dry off his hair. He then groaned and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. "Andy.." He murmured.

"What?" He asked, turning around carefully, wondering if he was still naked. He took in the sight and knew he was probably at his limit. "Okay.. Let's get you to bed." He told him. He helped him to his room and helped him put on something warm and comfortable before getting him in bed.

"Now.. Try to sleep.. When you wake up, I'll make you something to eat and then we need to talk.. I'm going to stay here and make sure you're okay.. Alright?"

Pete didn't protest, just flopped an arm over his eyes as he started to fall asleep. Andy felt like Pete didn't deserve to be babied but knew his addiction was serious and he needed the help. He felt a bit unappreciated though until Pete reached out his other hand until he found Andy's hoodie and tried to pull him closer. The drummer blinked but then laid beside Pete, holding his hand as he fell into a drunken slumber.


	4. Check Out Our Baby, It Looks Like A Weird Egg

The next morning Joe was awoken by knocking on his bedroom door. He could then hear Emma's voice. "Joe? Joe.. I'm going out to look for job applications, okay? I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Okay." He called. He heard her walk away from the door and then the front door opening and closing a few moments later. He rolled over and looked at the clock. It wasn't even 9 AM yet. He groaned and rolled back over and tried to get comfortable and fall back asleep but found it hard as his stomach felt heavy and every movement sent a wave of nausea over him. He guessed the morning sickness was finally hitting him. The past week he hadn't experienced it at all but he had noticed how much extra sleep he had been getting throughout the day. He found himself napping at odd hours and sleeping better during the nights.

His phone buzzed a few minutes later. It was Patrick, asking if he wanted some morning company. Joe grinned and told him he could come over and that Emma was out of the apartment. The singer got there a half hour later and bounded into Joe's bedroom, throwing himself onto the bed beside his lover and pulling him into his arms, cuddling him. Joe let out a content sigh, moving his hands through Patrick's hair. "I love you." He mumbled into the crook of his neck.

"I love you, too." Patrick smiled, kissing Joe's shoulder. "Do you want me to go with you later? To the appointment?" Patrick asked. He wasn't sure why he asked. He was 100% sure he should be going with him. Afterall, it was his baby too and he wanted to be as involved as he could. 

"Of course I want you to go with me.." He breathed, pressing his fingers against Patrick's side, stroking his skin softly and then kissing him on the lips.

\----

At 1:30 they headed out onto the crowded streets and Joe drove to the Hospital and waited with Patrick in the waiting room. He looked around, taking in the people sitting around and waiting for their appointments. There was a mother with her young boy, his right arm in a thick white cast, an elderly man with an oxygen mask on and a few other people who didn't appear injured or ill but were there for some reason that was un-shown. He realized if they looked at him, they wouldn't be aware of why he was there either. Not one of them would guess he was there for an ultrasound. Not one of them would guess that he and Patrick were having a baby.

After 15 minutes of waiting, Joe was calling into a room by a young, dark haired nurse. Patrick followed, holding his hand as they went down the hall and into the room. Joe took a seat on the examination table and looked around as the nurse brought over the machine with the screen. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Uhm.. Not bad, I guess.. Extra tired.. Kinda' nauseated this morning." He shrugged.

"Do you have a guess of how far along you might be? When you might've conceived?" 

"Uh.." Joe looked at Patrick, not really sure.

Patrick looked at the nurse. "Maybe a month or two.. There's no way he's any further than that.. We've not really been in an intimate relationship for very long.."

"Okay." She nodded and scribbled things down in Joe's chart. "No cramping or bleeding?"

"No.. None."

"Good.. Okay, go ahead and lay back.. Then pull your shirt up for me, okay?"

Joe looked at Patrick, suddenly feeling nervous at the thought of seeing the baby for the first time. He laid back, moving his shirt up past his belly button. The nurse applied some gel to his stomach and turned the machine on before pressing the little remote to his bare skin and rolling it around. Joe grabbed Patrick's hand as he watched the screen. The nurse was silent for a few moments which made them both anxious but she soon pointed and smiled. "There's your baby.. Small, right? Not really much to identify yet.. But there's a heartbeat.. And measurements appear good.. About 4-5 weeks along. You'll be able to find out the gender in the 4th month, okay?"

Joe nodded, looking at the little odd-shaped thing on the screen. Once he was cleaned up and the nurse gave him a date for the next appointment and left the room, he turned to Patrick and his eyes filled with tears. "Did you see that? Did you see it? That was our baby.. It was so small.. So precious.. Patrick." He breathed, twisting his hands with nerves as he began to think far ahead.

"Hey.. Calm down.." Patrick said softly. ".. The baby's perfect so far.. Everything's going great.. Don't worry so much." He pulled Joe into a hug and rubbed his back up and down. "Let's get you back home and I'll make you something to eat."

\----

"Wake up.." Andy sighed, throwing a pillow at the bassist, annoyed that it was way past two and he was still sleeping in a tangle of sheets and blankets. He knew he'd probably be irritable and hungover but he also knew he should be up and having something to eat. Plus, he really wanted to talk to him about the drinking.

Pete groaned and kicked the pillow off of the bed. "Fuck.. What?" He muttered, opening his eyes and looking around the room.

"It's almost three. Get your ass out of bed and come eat some food. I went out and bought real food... I even cooked it for you.. Come on." Andy insisted, walking out of the room and heading back to the kitchen. He sat at the table and waited for him. 

Minutes later, Pete came bumbling through the hall and into the kitchen. He sat across from Andy and groaned. "My head hurts like a bitch." He muttered, pressing his fingers to his temples and groaning again.

"I know.." He poured a mug of coffee and placed it beside the plate of eggs and toast. "That'll help.." He told him.

Pete sighed. "Why are you doing this?.. Taking care of me and shit.. It's not like I've been some perfect friend lately or anything. I don't deserve shit."

"Well.. No, you really don't deserve shit." Andy laughed, taking a bite out of an apple and chewing. "But.." He added. "I needed you sober so I could have a decent conversation with you about your problem."

"Problem..?"

"The drinking problem, Pete. It's ridiculous.."

Pete put his fork down and slammed the table with his hands. "It's MY life. If I want to fucking waste it by getting fucking wasted all the time and doing cocaine.. Then I will! You can't stop me! Neither can Patrick or Joe or whoever thinks they need to TRY to stop me. I won't stop. I fucking won't." 

Andy stared at him and resisted raising his voice. "Pete.."

"Don't! Just fucking don't. Go home and stop trying to fucking change me." He got up angrily, causing the chair to fall over and slam against the floor. He stormed off back to his bedroom and got back in bed, curling up in the pile of blankets.

Andy leaned against the kitchen table and sighed, trying not to let it get to him. He should've known better than to bring it up first thing in the morning when Pete was hungover. He wondered if he'd ever be able to get through to him though. It seemed no one could, no matter how they tried. And another thing was, Andy hadn't been aware that Pete was still using cocaine. That made things a thousand times worse and explained the mood swings and the hint of violence.

He decided he'd just have to wait until Pete calmed down before trying to talk to him again. If he could talk some sense into him, he figured he might be able to get him to go to rehab. Maybe. Just maybe.


	5. Four Grown Men Discussing A Baby & Someone Is Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Thanks for getting this 300+ views! So rad. Please forgive me if some chapters are shorter than others and are posted so far apart. I have a very TIME-CONSUMING job. But I love writing and will continue to suply chapters when I have the chance! xx

For the first time in months they were all together. It was awkward to say the least and there was a good amount of tension in the air as Patrick, Pete, Andy and Joe sat around a table in an overly dimmed and overly packed Italian restaurant. Pete was having a good day. He had been on a sober streak: 3 days and counting! He was looking at his menu and humming quietly to the lyricless music that emanated softly from the speakers in the ceiling.

Patrick looked at him. He felt so nervous. He wanted to talk to him but didn't exactly know what to say. He couldn't help but feel like if he were to say or ask anything, Pete could suddenly snap or get angry and moody and possibly storm out very dramatically - Which in turn would bring attention to any media or paparazzi that were hiding out and trying to capture one of them doing something that would make a good news story for the next morning. Patrick reached under the table and took Joe's hand. He wondered if maybe now was a good time for them to announce their relationship.

Joe looked over at Patrick and smiled a bit. He could tell Patrick wasn't having the easiest time with Pete being around and he knew it was hard for all of them to all be sitting there like nothing had ever happened. Andy looked at the three of them. "Gosh, you guys are quiet. What happened to 2005?" He joked slightly. Pete smirked at this and sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Seems like yesterday." He mused.

"Heh.. Yeah, really does, doesn't it?" Patrick chimed in quietly, feeling if he spoke too loud someone might actually notice that he'd been speaking at all.

Joe didn't care much for this. It wasn't that he didn't want to hang out with Andy and Pete. It had been forever since the four of them had done something together, but today, Joe would've been completely content with staying in bed with Patrick all day. He was now 2 months and 3 weeks pregnant and he was feeling absolutely horrible. It wasn't even 10 AM yet and he was being forced to sit out in public and eat food he didn't feel like eating. Nothing on the menu sounded good at all and he was already nauseated to begin with. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a slow breath. It was hot inside but since the others didn'j know yet, he wore a hoodie to conceal the the fact he looked like he'd already gained 5 pounds around the middle. It wasn't even a "Baby Bump" but he and Patrick had already noticed a difference.

Andy could tell something was off with Joe and he looked at him. "Are you feeling alright? You look kind of pale."

"Me?" Joe looked back at him and blinked a few times. "I think I'm coming down with something." He put his menu down and rubbed at his eyes. He felt so exhausted and he hadn't even been doing anything but laying around in bed.

"Oh.." Andy frowned and rubbed at his chin, something he did when he was concerned about someone.

"I'll be fine. Promise." Joe insisted, picking up his glass of water and drinking some of it. It wasn't until they all had their food that he started feeling worse. Every smell made his stomach turn. He looked down at his own plate of food. He'd barely touched it and he wasn't sure he could force himself to allow more than the one bite he'd already had. The other 3 were so busy in conversation that they hadn't really noticed. Nor did they seem to notice when he left the table and went to find the bathroom.

Once he was safely inside a stall, he closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, silently praying Patrick would come to the conclusion something was wrong so they could go home. He debated on sending him a text, telling him he didn't feel good, but he didn't get the chance as his stomach turned in circles and he found himself retching into the toilet. 

"Joe?.."

Joe blinked a few times and quickly flushed the toilet and grabbed some tissue, wiping his mouth before he headed out of the stall, coming face to face with Pete. Pete looked at him, trying to figure out what was going on without asking.

".. Do you have like.. An eating disorder or something?"

"What? Pete, what the fuck? No." Joe laughed slightly and made his way to the sinks, turning on the tap and rinsing his mouth out with the cool water.

".. You seem different.. Like.. You're acting really weird. What's going on?" Pete leaned back against the counters, watching him.

".. I think I should tell you and Andy at the same time.. Come on." Joe headed out of the bathroom and back to the table with Pete.

Joe looked at Patrick and just nodded a bit, trying to alert him that he was going to tell them.

"So, Patrick and I want to tell you guys something."

Andy set his drink down and looked at them. "Oh? What is it?"

Patrick turned red. He hadn't really been ready but he figured Pete must already suspect something as he'd noticed he'd followed Joe.

"Uhm.. Well.. Joe and I have been.. Together for awhile.. Like.. In a relationship.."

Pete blinked. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like his heart had been ripped out, stepped on and then thrown against a wall. He wanted Patrick. He always had. He never actually GOT Patrick due to the fact that Patrick was not impressed with the way Pete misused drugs and alcohol. He looked at both of them, taking in what they just said.

"No way.. Really? Congratulations." Andy grinned. "I kind of assumed that.. I mean.. You guys have always been pretty close.. I figured you two had been in some sort of relationship for awhile. I'm really happy for both of you."

Patrick smiled. "Thanks.. The reason we didn't say anything.. Was because we were just waiting for the right time, I guess.. Oh-.. And that's not everything.. Actually.. The reason Joe isn't feeling well.. Isn't because he's sick.. He's not sick, actually.. We're uhm.. We're expecting a baby.. Joe's about 3 months pregnant."

Pete stared. "Holy shit.."

At that moment, Pete forgot about his jealousy. He knew pregnancy was fragile and he didn't want to cause them any stress, especially Joe. He just clapped. "Congrats.. Both of you. That's totally rad. You'll both be great parents."

Andy leaned over and hugged Patrick, then moved around the table to hug Joe. He was excited. He'd been wanting one of them to have a baby so he could spoil the crap out of it and play the role of "Non-blood-related-uncle". 

Joe felt overwhelmed now and he actually felt his face grow hot and his eyes start to blur with tears. "You guys are.. Just.. Really good friends and.. Fuck.. Seriously." He pressed his hands to his face, covering his eyes as the tears fell. He felt like a gigantic hormonal pussy. "This is so embarrassing. I'm so fucking hormonal.." He laughed slightly.

Patrick wrapped his arms around Joe's shoulders, hugging him close. "It's so cute. You're amazing and we all love you and I can't wait for our little one to get here. Just think.. A little more than 6 months. Plus.. In a few weeks we get to find out what we're having and it will be great." 

"What are you guys hoping for?" Pete asked.

"We both want a girl.. We think it'd be easier to raise a girl.. But.. We're happy either way." Joe said, moving his hands away from his face. "I'm going to be honest.. I'm totally freaked out about being cut open when it's time for her to be born.. And like.. All the stuff before that.. The contractions and.. Preparing the nursery.. Baby-proofing my apartment and Patrick's place as well.. Until we buy a house and start living together.. Which won't be for awhile because we don't have millions of dollars." Joe then sighed.

"Hey.. Don't worry about it. Things will be fine." Andy said. "Whatever you two need, Pete and I are totally there for you."

Pete nodded at Andy's words. He wondered why he'd distanced himself from the three people he loved the most, for so long. He knew he'd fucked up and that he needed to get his shit together. Things were changing again and he was going to have to deal with it like a fucking adult. Not a 12-year-old.


	6. Jealousy In A Park And Other Ways To Be A Douche

It had been 3 weeks since the four of them had been together at that Italian restaurant and things were changing. A lot of things.

".. What should we name her?" Patrick asked, snuggling up to Joe on Joe's sofa. He laid his head on the curly-haired man's shoulder and smiled.

They'd found out earlier that morning at the ultrasound that they were going to have a girl. Everything looked fine according to the doctor and that Joe would be due mid-September. An Autumn baby.

"I don't know.." Joe yawned. The exhaustion never stopped, but thankfully the morning sickness had subsided for the most part. There was the occasional nausea but he wasn't spending every morning camped out on his bathroom floor.

"What do you think of Carly?" Patrick asked. "Or Robyn?"

".. I was thinking of something longer.. You know? Like Vivianna or Vanessa?"

"Nadia?"

"Longer." Joe repeated.

Patrick sighed. "Long names are hard to think of. What about Evelynn?"

"I love it." Joe nodded. "What about a middle name?"

"Hmm.. Rose?"

"Evelynn Rose." Joe said aloud. "It's perfect. She'll be perfect." He breathed. "I can't wait until I feel her kick.."

Patrick placed a hand under Joe's hoodie. He'd been wearing baggier things, especially in public, in an attempt to keep the media from finding out. Patrick slid his hand around Joe's stomach, caressing it gently. "We love you already. We can't wait to meet you." He said softly.

Joe smiled and kissed Patrick's cheek. He was so relieved that he was just as excited as he'd hoped he'd be. He'd been so worried that Patrick would get scared and run off. He hadn't been sure if they were going to be able to handle having a baby, but now things were starting to seem easy.

Together they had enough money to put a down-payment on a 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom house and were in the middle of moving in, which Andy and Pete were helping with since Patrick wasn't the strongest and Joe wasn't allowed to be lifting anything heavy.

Emma walked in from the guest room and smiled at them as she made her way to the kitchen. She knew about them now as well as about the baby. She'd started school a few weeks ago and was getting used to her new life. Life without pain or suffering. She got along well with Joe and for the first time in her life she could sleep without worry or fear.

She was making something to eat when the phone rang and she looked over at it. "Want me to get that?" She called.

"Please." Joe replied.

Emma grabbed the phone and held it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's Pete."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Is Patrick there? I called his home phone but got no answer."

"Yeah. He's here."

"Okay, tell him to meet me at Central in 20 minutes, okay? I need to talk to him about something. Thanks." He then hung up.

She placed the phone back and walked into the living room, holding a plate with a sandwich on it. "Patrick? Pete wants you to meet him at Central Park in about 20 minutes.. He said he needs to talk to you about something." She then sat on the couch across from them and opened a can of soda.

Joe blinked. "Guess you'd better leave now if you want to get there in time."

Patrick nodded and stood up. He put his coat on, grabbed his cell and keys, then kissed Joe and headed down to his car.

The whole drive to Central Park had him over thinking. He couldn't help but allow all these bad and crazy thoughts fill his head. What did Pete suddenly need? Yeah, they were on better talking terms now, but that didn't mean they were back to being how they had been. "Oh God, Pete probably needs drug money or something." He muttered to himself as he parked and got out of the car.

He walked onto the trail and looked around. He spotted Pete on a bench and hurried over. 

"Hey.. I'm here. What's up?"

"Sit." Pete said quietly.

Patrick looked at him and blinked, hesitating before sitting beside him.

Pete looked anxious. His hands were pressed together, his brows furrowed and he was biting at his lower lip as if trying to chew away a problem.

"Pete.. What's going on?"

"Shit, Patrick. You make this so hard and you have no fucking clue." He sighed, leaning back against the bench and sighing.

"Make what hard? Pete.. What the fuck are you talking about?"

Pete was about to do it. About to blow the whole thing. Ever since they all went out to eat together, jealousy had been clouding his every thought. No matter how hard he tried to push it aside or pretend that Joe and Patrick being together didn't bother him, there was only one truth: It bothered him.

"I hate it. I hate that I didn't make a move first. I hate that Joe gets to love you and touch you and fuck you." Pete hissed. 

The singer's cheeks went red and he moved a few inches away from Pete, distancing them even more. He didn't say anything as he could tell Pete was about to go on a rant.

"I fucking tried. I tried so many times to tell you that I'm in love with you. I tried to show it. I flirted.. I talked dirty to you. Did you overlook all of it?" Pete asked, looking at Patrick with almost a glare-like essence.

".. I-.. I guess so. I mean.." Patrick sighed a pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. "What are you saying here, Pete? That you're madly in love with me and you're pissed off because I'm currently happily with Joe? Are you mad at me for that?"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm not mad at Joe. I'm disappointed that I didn't get to you first."

"I'm not an object. No one owns me. I'm simply in a relationship with the one I love. You're acting like Joe's taking me away and holding me captive. Why are you so jealous?" Patrick murmured, kicking a pebble on the ground in front of him.

"Because I love you! And now it's too late! You two are having a fucking baby and next thing I know, you two will be married and you'll both probably move and.. It fucking hurts, Patrick. For years I always thought it would be you and I.. Sticking it out together.. Living happily, getting married and growing old together. I thought I'd be your everything."

Upon Pete's last sentence, Patrick felt a twinge of guilt. How had he overlooked Pete's feelings towards him? How had he not seen the signs? It was true.. Pete was pretty forward when it came to flirting.

"Pete.. I'm sorry.." 

"You don't need to be sorry for anything. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm a jealous dick. I'm sorry I tore the band apart too." Pete then stood up and headed towards his car.

"Pete.. That was not your fault. I mean.. Not entirely.. It's not like we could tour when I was destroying my voice with bulimia."

".... Did you ever stop, Trick?"

They stared at each other silently for a moment before Patrick nodded, feeling proud of himself for being able to do it without rehab or something of the sort.

"I haven't let that control me for quite a few months now, Pete. I hope you can say the same about your own problems."

Pete shrugged. "I was sober for a few weeks.. Then last night I fucked up. I drank a lot.. Andy's fucking furious with me."

".. Is he keeping an eye on you?"

"He practically never leaves me the fuck alone. He's always showing up, trying to get me out of bed, to exercise and eat healthy and shit. He throws out any alcohol and he took my cocaine that I payed hundreds for."

"God, do you fucking hear yourself? This is why we could never be together, Pete. You care more about how much you spent on drugs than how much you hurt your friends." 

With that, Patrick angrily got in his car and slammed the door. He resisted the tears that tried to fall. Why should he cry over Pete? After all he'd done. Even the things Pete still wouldn't admit that he'd done. He didn't feel bad for him. If anything.. Patrick was the one people should feel sorry for. After all.. It was Pete who'd done something unforgivable a few years ago. Something Joe and Andy weren't even aware of. Something Patrick hoped he'd learn to forget about.

It hurt too much to keep remembering it. To remember how it felt.


End file.
